La légende de la Reine dragon et du Kitsune
by dragonqueen909
Summary: Tyffa une ado de notre monde se retrouve dans le monde de Fairytail. la raison? Vous n'avez qu'a le lire pour savoir. La question que je me pose : Pourquoi ELLE est là!
1. Chapter 1

Voici ma première histoir de fairytail alors allé s'y doucement.

le chapitre 2 est en route et bientot fini

disclamer;les personnages de Fairytail ne m'apartien pas ,mais Tyffa et Alexa sont toute a moi XD

La légende de la Reine dragon et du Kitsune

chapitre 1

C'était une journée ensoleillée comme toutes les autres depuis une semaine, mais les chauds rayons du soleil n'arrivaient pas à faire sourire la jeune fille assise dans le fond de sa classe de math. La jeune fille s'appelait Tyffa Drakecats. Elle était âgée de 16 ans avait les yeux couleur chocolat et des cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit qui lui arrivait a la taille. L'adolescente regarda une famille d'hirondelle passer devant la fenêtre de la classe avec une tristesse infinie.

Manon releva les yeux des copies qu'elle corrigea et remarqua que Tyffa ne portait aucune attention au travail demander et cela l'attrista énormément, car l'ado avait perdu le gout de vivre depuis la mort de ses parents et la disparition de sa meilleure et unique amie. La pauvre enfant était malheureuse et le cœur de la prof pleurait pour elle.

Lorsque les cours prirent fin, Tyffa pris le chemin de la maison de Karine, une amie de sa mère qui l'avait accueilli cher elle après le triste évènement.

%%%%%%%%%

Étendu sur le lit de sa chambre Tyffa fit circuler son regard sur les objets compose la pièce : un lit, une armoire, une table de nuit, un bureau et pour finir une télé et un DVD. Son regard s'arrêta sur une pile de CD au côté de l'écran. Bien que pour n'importe qui d'autre ils ne représentaient que de vulgaires disques, mais pour elle ils étaient précieux, car c'était un cadeau que sa chère amie Alexa lui avait fait avant de disparaitre. Sur chaque CD il y avait des épisodes de Fairytail.

Alexa lui manqua tellement. Son amie avait été la seule à avoir réussi à la faire rire lorsqu'elle avait perdu ses parents, mais maintenant même elle était partie. Elle regarda les CD un moment avant de se décider à les écouter. Elle passa toute la nuit à les visionner souhaitant avec tristesse pouvoir faire partie de la vie des personnages du manga et d'être leurs amis comme Alexa l'avait été pour elles toutes en sachant que son souhait était impossible.

Le matin selon elle se leva en retard pour l'école, mais au lieu de se rendre en classe Tyffa alla dans le foret qui s'y trouvait au côté. Elle marcha sur le sentier qui serpentait entre les arbres et s'arrêta devant une grosse roche surplomber d'un immense chêne. Elle grimpa sur la roche, s'assit au sommet le dos accoter au tronc de l'arbre et le bissa ses souvenirs l'envahir.

Début des souvenirs;

« Il fait chier le remplaçant, jamais vus quelqu'un se vanté d'autant de trucs que je suis sure qu'il n'a jamais faits, mais quand on lui demande de l'aide pour un problème d'algèbre il ne comprend même pas se qu'est l'algèbre » pensa' elle en marchait sur le sentier lorsqu'elle remarqua une grosse roche surplomber d'un chêne. « Tien, se coin me parait asse tranquille » se dit-elle avant d'y monter et de commencer a dessiner dans son cahier a dessin.

« Dit, s'est quoi tu dessines? » dit une voix venue d'au-dessus d'elle.

Tyffa leva la tête et aperçus une fille dans l'arbre qui la regardait avec curiosité. « Hein? » dit-elle surprise.

« Ton dessin, s'est quoi? » repris la fille avec un sourire.

« C'est un dragon » rebondi Tyffa.

« Vraiment? Fait voir » dit la nouvelle en descendant de l'arbre pour regarder ledit dessin. « Wow, yé trop cool! T'es vraiment bonne pour les dessiner »

« Merci » dit Tyffa surprise du compliment.

« Mon nom est Alexa et toi? » se présenta la fille.

« Moi s'est Tyffa » dit-elle.

Fin des souvenirs

Une larme unique coula sur la joue de Tyffa avant qu'elle ne décide d'aller en cours. Elle marchait sur le sentier menant à l'école quand elle ressentit une horrible douleur à la tête, puis ce fut le noir.

ere...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, ce fut pour se retrouver dans une forêt totalement différente, car au lieu des sapins et chênes, il y avait des érables, des bouleaux et aucun sentier. Elle crut faire un rêve, mais l'humidité du sol et le fait qu'elle avait froid lui fit comprendre que ce n'en était pas un. Après avoir assimilé ce fait, elle se leva du sol pour explorer.

Plusieurs heures de marche plus tard, elle arriva à un étang. Le panorama lui sembla vaguement familier, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où elle l'avait déjà vue. Assise au bord de l'eau, Tyffa se leva d'un bond lorsqu'elle vit un poisson rouge-vin aussi gros qu'un canot faire surface pour gober une mouche. « J'ne voudrais pas être la mouche », pensa-t-elle avec un frisson. Après l'avoir observé répétez son manège sur plusieurs autres malheureuses mouches, elle décida de continuer son exploration en espérant pouvoir trouver un sentier pour rejoindre la civilisation, mais avant qu'elle n'est put faire plus que 3 pas, elle se retrouva encerclé par 5 hommes qui n'avaient pas l'air amicaux du tout.

« Tien, tien, mais que fait une si jolie fille toute seule dans la forêt? Et bien les gars je crois que c'est notre jour de chance, nous allons bien nous amuser » dit l'homme qui semblait être le chef. Il signala à un de ses hommes de s'emparer d'elle. Ce fut, lorsqu'il essaya de lui enlever ses vêtements qu'elle poussa un crie a vous rendre sourd.

Tyffa se débâtai de toute ses force pour les empêcher de lui arracher ses vêtements lorsque celui qui la tenait la lâche subitement, se qui la fit tomber tête première sur un rocher.

Se forçant a ignoré la douleur suite a l'impacte, elle se redressa t'en bien que mal en position assise et prête a se défendre contre le prochain qui essayera de l'agresser. Tel ne fut sa surprise de les retrouver tout inconscients et dont le chef avait la tête littéralement dans un arbre. Cependant, ce qui retint son attention fut la présence d'une sixième personne. À se moment son cœur rata un battement, car elle aurait reconnu ses cheveux rose et cette écharpe n'importe ou. Devant elle ne se tenait nul autre que Natsu Dragneel et il venait de la sauver.

« Mais c'est impossible! C'est un personnage fictif », se dit-elle en croyant illusionné.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien? Ils ne vous ont pas fait mal? » demanda-t-il en s'accroupient devant elle lorsqu'il remarqua la blessure sur la tête de la jeune fille.

« Je... » commença t-elle en sentent sa vision se troubler. Voyant qu'elle allait bientôt s'évanouir, Natsu la prit dans ses bras façon princesse. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sut qu'il était réel et non le fruit de son imagination. Elle n'aurait pas pu ressentir la chaleur réconfortante de son corps ni son odeur de feu de camp s'il n'était qu'un personnage fictif. Juste après cette réalisation elle perda conscience.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Natsu était venu pêcher lorsqu'il avait entendu le Crie de détresse venant de près de l'étang et lorsqu'il avait vu la raison du cri il avait vue rouge. Le jeune homme avait assommé les 4 hommes de main et envoyez leur chef dans un arbre avant d'aller voir si la jeune fille allait bien. Et maintenant il marcha en direction de la guilde de Fairytail avec la fille inconsciente dans ses bras.

« J'espère que sa blessure n'est pas trop grave », se dit-il en la regardant d'un oeil inquiet.

En arrivant a la gilde, il ouvris les portes d'un puissent coup de pied et plusieurs membres de la gilde se tournèrent vers lui a son entré bruyant, mais ravalaire se qu'ils allaient dire en voyant se qu'il transportait dans ses bras. Ignorant les autres, Natsu se dirigea directement au bar.

«Mira elle a besoin d'aide», dit-il a la barman.

«Vien avec moi Natsu»lui répond Mirajane en le guident à travers les couloirs du bâtiment jusqu'a la pièce que Fairytail utilisa comme infirmerie de base.«Dépose l'a sur le lit »lui ordonna-t-elle. Il s'exécuta avec une douceur qui ne lui était pas habituelle, se qui n'échappa pas a l'œil acérer de la mage.«Maintenant tu vas me dire, qui elle est, et ce qui lui est arrivé »lui dit-elle curieuse de savoir la raison de sa soudaine douceur tout en nettoyant et pansant la blessure.

«J'la connais pas cette fille. Je m'en allais à l'étang pêcher un poisson pour Happy, quand j'ai entendu un crie, puis quand je suis aller voir, il y avait 5 types pas nets qui voulaient l'attaquer. Alors, je les ai combattus. Quand j'ai eu fini avec eux, elle était assise par terre avec cette blessure à la tête » expliqua Natsu.

« D'accord, elle a dû se frapper la tête en tombant lorsque tu t'occupais des autres» conclut-elle après quelque temps de réflexion.« Mais cela ne me dit pas qui elle est ni pourquoi tu as agi avec autant de douceur. Je finirai par le savoir un jour, mais pour l'instant, elle doit se reposer» pensat-elle.«Vien Natsu, laissons l'a se reposer» dit Mira en tirant son nakama en dehors de la pièce.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Tyffa regarda autour d'elle.« Ou suis-je? Ce n'est pas ma chambre » se dit-elle confuse. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendie le bruit d'une explosion. Se levant du lit ,elle alla à la porte puis l'ouvrit pour regarder a l'extérieur. Devant elle se trouva un couloir allant à droite et à gauche. Le vacarme qu'elle entendait provenait de la gauche. Voulant savoir la source du bruit ,elle emprunta cette direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Arriver au bout du couloir, Tyffa ouvrit la porte qui s'y trouva et resta figée sur place, car devant elle se déroulait une scène qu'elle avai vu plusieurs foix, mais le voir en vrai était carrément autre chose et dangereux réalisat-elle lorsqu'une chaise passa a trois centimètres de son visage pour aller s'écraser contre un mur.

« RÉPÈTE UN PEU CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE ET J'TE RÉDUIS EN CENDRE! »

« J'aimerai bien voir ça, tête brulée! »

« Cube de glace! »

« Flamme de carnaval! »

« Exhibisionist! »

Les autres membres étaient tellement concentrés sur les insultes échangées entre Natsu et Gray, que personne ne remarqua l'arrivée de Tyffa dans la pièce. Les deux mages en étai a ce taper dessus avec leur magie lorsque Natsu arrêta subitement sont attaque pour renifler l'air.

« Quesce qui te prend l'allumette? Tu ne voulais pas me réduire en cendre? » dit Gray surpris que Natsu ait arrêté de se battre. Ignorent totalement le mage de glace, Natsu se dirigea directement vers Tyffa. Il s'arrêta devant elle puis la renifla.

« C'est bizarre. Ton odeur, elle me fait penser à Igneel », dit-il, songeur.

« Un vrai homme ne renifle pas une dame de cette façon Natsu », dit Elfman.

« Tien ce ne serait pas la fille qu'il a ramenée tout à l'heure? » demanda Wacaba.

« Je me demande ou il l'a trouvé », dit Macao.

« Qui sait? Il a bien ramené Lucy après avoir presque détruit la ville d'Hargeon » dit Cana en buvant son tonneau.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, s'est vrai quelle a une drôle d'odeur » dit Gajeel en la reniflent a son toure. Ne l'avant pas vu arriver, Tyffa poussa un couinement avant de se cacher derrière Natsu.

« Bont sang, le vrai Gajeel n'a rien a voir avec le manga. S'il n'était pas un mage de fairytail, il pourrait facilement passer pour un psychopathe » pensait-elle en frissonnant.

« Non, mais, tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais peur boite de conserve » dit Natsu. « Vien » dit il a Tyffa en lui prenant la main pour la tirer en dehors du bâtiment.

Une fois les portes refermées, les membres de la guilde se regardèrent.

« Depuis quand Natsu est si protecteur? » demanda Droy.

« Aucune idée » lui répond Jet.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Dans les rues de Magnolia, Natsu tira toujours Tyffa par la main. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, ils étaient dans le parc aux cerisiers. Tyffa n'en revenait pas, elle avait vu l'épisode ou il était question des cerisiers, mais celui qui se trouvait devant eux était immense. Des arbres de cette largeur il n'y en avait plus dans son monde. Elle décida de partager sa pensée. « Cet arbre est immense » dit-elle émerveiller.

« Tu trouves? Moi j'en vue des plus gros » dit Natsu« En passant, s'est quoi ton nom? » demandât-il.

« Mon nom? »

« Ben oui, ta bien un nom? »

« Tyffa »

« Quoi? »

« Mon nom c'est Tyffa Drakecats »

« Tyffa » dit-il apprécient la sonorité du nom. « Je me demande pourquoi son odeur m'a fait penser à Igneel » songea-t-il silencieusement. Remarquent que le soleil allait bientôt se coucher, il lui offrit sa main « Vien, retournons a la guilde » lui dit-il.

« La guilde » dit-elle. Pensant à Gajeel elle frissonna.

« T'inquiètes je n'laisserais pas la boite de conserve s'approcher de toi » tentat-il de la rassurer avec son célèbre sourire de trois kilomètres. Cela la rassura un peu et elle accepta de retourner à la guilde avec lui.


	4. Chapter 4

voici un nouveau désoler pour les fautes,mon programe de correction n'est que disponible que 30 jours et il ne men reste que 12 alors je fait de mon mieux pour les corriger.

en passant il se pourrait que Natsu soi parfois OOC dans certain chapitres, mais ne vous en faite pas c'était prévu.

Merci a s'eux qui ont poster des reviews, ils mon convaincu de continuer a écrire mon histoir XD

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la guilde, ils remarquèrent que Lucy,Erza et Happy étaient revenus de mission et avaient été mis au courant des derniers événements survenu. Happy fut le premier à les voir entrer.

«Natsuuuuuu!» s'écriat-il en volant a toute vitesse dans les bras du chasseur de dragon, manquent de peu le faire tomber.

«Happy t'est rentrer et la mission c'était comment?» demanda-t-il au chat bleu.

«Horrible! Natsu, elle m'a obligée à mettre des robes»dit-il encore traumatiser par l'expérience.

«Quoi?»dit Natsu confus.

«La mission était de protégé et d'occuper la fillette d'une riche famille pendant que les parents étaient sortent pour la soirée. Malheureusement pour lui, la gamine voulait jouer à la poupée»expliqua Lucy en les joignant. En s'imaginant Happy en robe, Natsu partit à rire en se tenant le ventre.

«C'est pas drôle Natsu!Je suis sûre que si t'étais venu, elle t'aurait obligé à mettre des robes aussi»s'indigna l'exceed. Le chasseur de dragon arrêta aussitôt de rire et prit une expression horrifiée. Tyffa ne put retenir le petit rire qui s'échappa d'elle à l'idée d'un Natsu habillé d'une robe à froufrou. Le premier rire depuis très longtemps.

«Salut! Tu dois être c'elle don nous a parlé Mira. Moi s'est Lucy»se présenta la constellationiste avec u sourire. Elle prit la main de Tyffa et l'amena avec elle au bar de la guilde. Mirajane était occupé à essuyer un ver, lorsqu'elles prirent place sur les tabourets. La barman servit le jus de fruits habituel de Lucy à cette dernière avant de s'adresser à Tyffa.

«T'es sortie de la guilde si vite tout à l'heure que je n'aie pas eu le temps de vérifier ton bandage. Est-ce que ça te fait mal?»demanda-t-elle

«Juste un léger mal de tête, sinon je vais bien»lui répondit-elle.

«Je crois avoir quelque chose dans la remise qui pourrait t'aider. Attends-moi ici, je reviens dans deux minutes» et avec cela dit, la barman alla dans la remise. Tyffa en profita pour observer les autres membres de la guilde. Elle vit le type qui est toujours en trin de danser et don elle ce rappelle jamais le nom, Macao et Wacaba parler de leur jeunesse, Erza manger son fraisier a une table, Elfman faire un discours sur ce qui est d'être un homme et Riders peinturer un truc. Pendant son observation, Mirajane était revenu de la remise et avait déposé une concoction mauve devant elle.

« Tien boit ça» lui dit Mira. Tyffa regarda le contenu du ver avec suspicion.«Aller, il ne va pas te sauter dessus»l'encouragea la barman. La jeune fille regarda Mira incertaine avant de boire la mixture d'une traite. Dix secondes après, son mal de tête avait totalement disparu.

«Wow! Ton truc est vraiment efficace. Merci»la remerciat-elle.

«De rien ma chère»lui répond la mage.«Tu as de la chance de ne pas avoir une commotion cérébrale avec le coup que tu as reçu a la tête»dit Mira avant de retourner essuyer les vers. Voulant voir le degré de sa blessure, Tyffa se tourna vers la constellationiste.

«Dit Lucy, il y a des toilettes ici?»demandat-elle.

«Oui, tu vois les deux portes près de l'escalier?Celle de gauche est celle des garçons et celle de droit des filles»lui indiqua Lucy. La remerciant, Tyffa prit cette direction. Devant le miroir de la sale de bain, elle regarda l'étendue des dégâts.

«Mira a raison, j'ais eu de la chance»pensat-elle. La blessure partait de haut de son sourcil gauche jusqua sa tempe. Elle refit le bandage et ressortit après être sûr qu'il ne tombera pas, mais s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la porte à cause d'un petit problème. Comment se rendre au bar? Natsu et Gray avaient déclenché une bagarre générale entre elle et sa destination. Se retroussant les manches, elle prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le chaos déterminé à le franchir et se retrouver de l'autre côté en un seul morceau. Malheureusement , elle n'eut pas cette chance. Un Gray inconscient vient la percuter de plein fouet, ce qui la fit voler dans une table. Au plus grand malheur de tous, c'était la table ou Erza était assise et le fraisier qu'elle mangeait se retrouva par terre.

«MON GÂTEAU!»hurla une Erza enragée. Toutes les personnes présentes dans la guilde se figèrent de terreur. Lorsque la mage aux cheveux rouge échangea son armure habituelle contre une autre, plusieurs membres firent leur prière. Entre temps, Tyffa avait péniblement réussit a s'extirper des restes de la table pour se retrouver face à face avec une Erza portent son armure du purgatoire et qui la regardait avec un regard meurtrier. Étrangement, le regard de la mage ne lui fit rien. Contrairement à Gajeel, Tyffa n'avait pas peur d'Erza. Regardant autour d'elle, Tyffa trouva ce qu'elle chercha : le gâteau. Celui-ci avait miraculeusement survécu à la chute et reposa intact dans l'assiette attendant d'être mangée. La jeune fille ramassa le gâteau et le présenta à Erza.

«Tien. Il est intact et désolé pour ce qui est arrivé plutôt»s'excusa-t-elle. Erza regarda le gâteau, puis la jeune fille qui le tenait avant de rééquiper son armure habituelle et prendre son gâteau et s'assire a une autre table. Le reste de la guilde poussa un soupir de soulagement général en voyant la terrible mage les ignorer pour manger. La bagarre finie pour la journée, Tyffa put rejoindre le bar sans encombre de plus. Lorsqu'elle se fut enfin assise sur son tabouret, Mira fut la première à briser le silence de la guilde.

«Alors là, tu m'impressionnes. Si ma mémoire me fait pas défaut, s'est la première fois que quelqu'un réussit a calmé Erza lorsqu'elle est dans cet état»dit Mira. Natsu choisit ce moment pour prendre le tabouret a cote d'elle. Il lui fit un sourire de trois kilomètres.

«Tyffa tu nous a sauvé la vie. Tu a vaincu Erza en utilisant son gâteau comme arme»dit-il

«Je n'aurais pas eu besoin de le faire si le crétin en caleçon ne m'avait pas fait tomber sur sa table en premier» lui répondit-elle. Le reste de la journée se passa dans un calme anormal pour la guilde de Fairytail, mais personne n'eut le courage de se battre au risque de provoquer Erza une nouvelle Foix. Il y avait peu de chance que le succès du gâteau marche une deuxième Foix.


	5. Chapter 5

salut voici un nouvaux chapitre pour vous et désoler pour le temps que cela à pris,j'écrie seulement lorsque je n'ai rien a faire alors il se peu que les chapitres soit espacer dans le temps.

Merci particulièrement à ma meilleur amie qui m'encourage a continuer d'écrire mon histoire et a tous ceux qui ont poster un review.

En passant, j'ai remarque qu'ils manquait des mots dans les autres chapitres alors je les est corriger. lorsque vous remarquer qu'il manque des mots, poster moi un review pour me faire savoir et j'irait les corrigers XD

Chapitre 5

Il commençait à faire noir à l'extérieur lorsque Tyffa se rendit compte qu'elle avait un problème. Où dormira-t-elle? Elle n'avait pas de joyaux pour payer une chambre à l'hôtel et ne voulait pas indisposer les membres de la guilde . Elle chercha une solution « Je pourrais dormir dans la forêt. Non, s'est pas une bonne idée et si je me faisais attaquez pendant que je dors? » pensât-elle en poussant un long soupir.

« Ques-ce qu'il y a? Tu m'a l'aire déprimée. Un problème? » demanda une jeune voix. Tyffa se retourna sur son tabouret. Devant elle se tenait une gamine d'environ douze ans avec des cheveux bleus. Sur son épaule était perché un exceed blanc portant une robe rose et jaune. Voyant qu'elle attendait toujours une réponse, Tyffa lui sourit avant de réponde.

« En faite oui, je n'aie pas d'endroit ou dormir, mais ne t'en fait pas je trouverais une solution»dit t-elle.

« D'accord, j'espère que tu trouveras une place où passer la nuit » dit l'enfant.

« Merci » remercia Tyffa.

« Je crois qu'on devrait l'aider »dit la gamine en s'éloignant.

« Il y a quelque chose qui cloche cher, cette fille » dit, l'exceed.

« Carla, soit gentille »gronda gentiment l'enfant.

« Wendy! Utilise tes sens! Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle sentait bizarre? » rétorqua Carla.

« Oui et puis, ce n'est pas parce que quelqu'un a une drôle d'odeur qu'il est forcément méchant » répondit Wendy avant de s'asseoir à la table d'Erza. Carla quand a elle, décida d'aller rejoindre Pantherlily dans la cour arrière, laissant les deux filles entre elles. « J'ai trouvé! » Wendy regarda autour d'elle pour la personne qu'elle cherchait,mais ne la trouvant nulle part, elle se tourna vers la mage aux cheveux rouge. « Dit Erza-san, s'auriez-vous où se trouverait Lu-chan? »demanda-t-elle. Erza finit son gâteau avant de répondre.

« Il me semble l'avoir vue elle et Natsu partirent pour une mission toute à l'heure et par le fait que Natsu lui demandait de faire sa valise, ils seront partie pour quelques jours. Pourquoi? Tu la cherches? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'espérai qu'elle puise aider Tyffa à trouver un endroit où dormir, le temps qu'elle se trouve assez de joyaux pour pouvoir se payer une chambre à l'hôtel » expliqua Wendy.

« Si ce n'est qu'un endroit pour dormir qu'elle cherche, je peux l'héberger, quelque temps »dit la mage aux armures en se levant.

« Erza-san, vous être la meilleure! » s'exclama Wendy. La mage aux armures ramassa son assiette en carton et la mit dans la poubelle avant d'aller au bar. Elle s'assit sur le tabouret au côté de Tyffa et en profita pour l'observer, pendant que celle-ci était perdue dans ses penser. Erza était intrigué par la jeune fille,car celle-ci n'avait pas flanché à son regard enragé, mais au contraire l'avait regardé calmement avant de lui redonner son gâteau et s'excuser pour l'accident qui s'était produit plutôt dans la journée.

« Alors, ton mon est bien Tyffa? »demanda Erza. L'interpellé sortit de sa bulle et regarda la mage aux cheveux rouge avant de hocher la tête en guise de réponse. « J'ai entendu dire que tu cherchais un endroit où passer la nuit. T'as trouvé? »demanda-t-elle. Tyffa secoua la tête. « Dans se qu'à, tu peu arrêter de chercher. Tu dormiras cher moi »conclu la mage. La jeune fille la regarda avec surprise. Elle allait se résigner a dormir dehors lorsqu'Erza lui offrit ou plutôt ordonna de dormir cher elle. Tyffa était soulagé de ne pas être obligé de dormir dehors et curieuse de voir de ses yeux Fairy hill et les armures que la mage gardait dans son appartement. Bien qu'elle ait écouté les épisodes,ceux-ci ne montraient pas tous les endroits qu'elle pouvait maintenant voir elle-même.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Une fois arrivé, Erza lui fit faire une visite guidée de l'appartement. Tyffa découvrit qu'il y avait 4 sales de bains(pratique quand on est plusieurs),2 placards à balais remplis d'armes de toute sorte,même un marteau piqueur. Lorsqu'elles passèrent devant l'une des armures,Tyffa ne put que la fixer. L'armure était composer d'un habit de ballerine rose avec un tutu assorti, mais se qui attirait vraiment le regard fut la tête de canard gonflable qui partait du dessous du tutu et qui se dressait fièrement a l'avant du reste.

« Dit Erza, ce n'est pas difficile de se battre avec cette armure? »demanda-t-elle. Voyant de quelle armure son invitée parlait, Erza partit à rire.

« Cette armure était une blague que Natsu m'avait faite pour mon anniversaire il y à quelques années et je l'es garder en souvenir de cette fête. T'as raison par contre, il serait difficile de se battre avec, mais imagine la tête de mes ennemis s'ils me voyaient débarquer avec se truc sur le dos »expliqua la mage entre ses rires. Lorsqu'elles eue arrêter de rire , les deux filles allèrent se changer pour la nuit. Erza portait un pyjamas rose avec des fraises dessus et Tyffa un noir avec des étoiles jaunes qu'elle avait empruntées à la mage.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Tard dans la nuit, Tyffa se réveilla à cause d'Erza. La mage aux armures s'était collé sur elle dans son sommeil et la tenait dans ses bras comme elle tiendrait un ours en peluche. S'extirpent des bras de la mage sans la réveiller, la jeune fille alla sur le balcon extérieur de la chambre et s'assit sur le muret de pierre. Elle observa les étoiles et remarqua que dans ce monde, les constellations était plus grandes que dans le sien, ce qui donnait l'impression que la voûte céleste était plus proche. Dans le silence de la nuit, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était produit depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin pour aller à l'école.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens lorsqu'on faisait comme si nous étions des mages et que le monde de Fairytail était réel au lieu de faire nos devoirs? » demanda-t-elle à personne.« Tu disais toujours qu'un jour nous irions dans se monde et deviendrons des membres de la guilde. Tu as toujours cru que Fairytail n'était pas juste un monde imaginaire et t'avais raison. Je n'y ais jamais cru aussi fort que toi,mais maintenant j'y crois de tout mon cœur. Tu devrais voir ce monde de tes propres yeux, il est encore plus beau en vrai,mais tu n'es pas venu avec moi. Tu as disparu avant d'avoir cette chance. Ma chère amie pourquoi ma tu laisser seul? Maintenant il n'y a que moi pour profiter de cette vue »dit-elle avant de commencer à pleurer doucement. Prise dans son chagrin, elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Erza s'était réveillé et avait entendu tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle sentit des bras se refermer autour d'elle, qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas seule. Erza la berça doucement pendant plusieurs minutes,la laissant évacuer son chagrin.

« Chhhhhhut,Tyffa ne pleure plus. Tu n'es pas seule et je suis sûre que ton amie ne t'a pas laissé de son plein gré »lui dit gentiment Erza. La mage avait beaucoup de questions, mais savait que ce n'était pas le moment pour les poser. Pour l'instant, Tyffa avait besoin de réconfort et de sommeil. Peu à peu les larmes de la jeune fille s'arrêtèrent de couler. « Aller retournons nous coucher. Demain je vais te faire visiter Magnolia alors nous allons nous lever tôt »dit la mage. De retour dans la chambre Tyffa et Erza allèrent se coucher. Avant de s'endormir, Tyffa s'adressa à Erza.

« Erza? Voudrais-tu être mon amie? »demanda-t-elle. La mage fut si toucher par cette demande, qu'elle accepta. Se fut dans les bras d'Erza que Tyffa s'endormit d'un lourd sommeil jusqu'au matin.


	6. Chapter 6

un autre chapitre pour vous.

toujour un grand merci à ceux qui review et pour les fautes,je fait de mon mieux.

Chapitre 6

Lorsque le matin arriva, se fut le chant des oiseaux qui réveilla Tyffa de son paisible sommeille. Erza quant à elle s'était réveiller depuis un moment déjà pour faire à déjeuner.

« Bon matin Erza »salua la jeune fille en entrant dans la cuisine où la mage était entrain de faire cuire du bacon.

« Tien t'est réveiller. Es-ce que t'a bien dormit? »demanda la mage en fermant le fourneau.

« Oui, jamais aussi bien dormi de ma vie »répondit Tyffa en prenant une chaise à la table. Erza servie le déjeuner qui étais composer d'œuf et de bacon à son invitée avant de s'asseoir à son tour.

« Alors comme ça, tu vient d'un autre monde? »demanda-t-elle en prenant une boucher de nourriture.

« Oui »répondit-elle avant de tout lui raconter,en commençant par la mort de ses parent, la disparition d'Alexa et en finissent par son arriver à Earthland et son réveille à l'infirmerie de la lui expliqua même que dans son monde les gens les connaissait sous forme d'histoire. Ne voulant pas vexée sa nouvelle amie,elle omis de préciser qu'ils était des personnages animées.

« Dans le font, nous existons mais pas corporellement? »demanda Erza en ramassent les assiettes. Tyffa lui répondit en hochant la tête. « Y a t'il beaucoup de mages dans ton monde? »demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Non, la magie existe seulement dans les histoires et les légendes des temps passer »expliqua la jeune fille.

« S'est bizarre »dit la mage.

« Ques ce qui est bizarre? »demanda Tyffa.

« Tu dit qu'il n'y a pas de magie dans ton monde,mais je peu ressentir ton énergie magique et elle est puissante »expliqua Erza. Tyffa la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Mon...mon énergie magique »dit t-elle surprise. Erza hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Voyant que la jeune fille avait toujours cette même expression de surprise, la mage aux armures en conclu que Tyffa ignorait posséder des pouvoirs magique.

« Oublie pour le moment, nous devrions nous préparé si tu veut avoir le temps de visiter tout Magnolia aujourd'hui. Nous partons dans 15 minutes » et avec cela dit, les deux filles allèrent s'habiller.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Les rues de la ville était bonder de mondes et de stands vendant toutes sortes de choses tel que des fruits,du poissons,des étoffes,des armes,des reliques dont l'utilité était inconnu de plusieurs,des livres sur toute sortes de sujets et des bijoux qui pourrait faire passer les bijouterie de son monde pour des amateur tellement ils étaient complexes et uniques. Un des collier attira particulièrement le regard de Tyffa. La jeune fille le pris dans ses mains pour le regarder de plus près. Le collier était composer d'une chaîne de couleur platine et plutôt légère, mais ce qui captiva son attention fut le dragon dorée qui pendait au bout de la chaîne. Le vendeur voyant qu'elle était captiver par le bijou sourie.

« Je vois que ce collier t'intéresse jeune fille. Il a été trouver dans un vieux temple. Le dragon représenter dessus est la reine dragon. La légende dit que la reine dragon à le pouvoir de contrôler tout les élément des autres dragons »expliqua t-il.

« Je n'avait jamais entendu parler de la reine dragon »dit-elle curieuse.

« C'est normal, c'est une très vieille légende et personne ne sais si elle à déjà exister »lui répondit le vendeur.

« Dommage, je n'aie pas de joyaux sinon je l'aurait acheter »dit-elle attrister. Elle aurais vraiment voulu l'avoir. Tyffa jeta un dernier regard au collier avant d'aller à un autre stand.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

La journée avait été remplie de découvertes pour Tyffa. Les deux filles avait visiter le lac, les parcs ,la cathédrale,la station de train et la place central de la ville où la plupart des boutique se trouvait. Sur le chemin du retour, elles longèrent le canal ouest. Tyffa marchait en équilibre sur le bord du canal lorsque deux pêcheurs lui dit de faire attention de ne pas tomber à l'eau. Sachant qui était les pêcheurs, elle regarda à droite et vit l'appartement rose de Lucy. Une gouttière longeait le mur à coté de la fenêtre du deuxième étage. C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit comment Natsu s'y prenait pour entré dans la chambre de Lucy sans l'aide de Happy. Elles poursuivirent leur chemin jusqu'à ce que Tyffa remarque une boutique de magie.

« Erza! Es-ce qu'ont peux aller voir?! »s'exclamât-elle exciter à l'idée de découvrir une vrai boutique de magie.

« Pourquoi pas »dit la mage en voyant son amie trépigner d'impatience. Elles entrèrent dans la boutique et une cloche sonna lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte.

« Bienvenu! »dit le propriétaire depuis sa position à la caisse. Elles le saluèrent à leur tour avant de s'engager dans les rayons. Sur les étagères il y avait toute sorte de babioles tel que des potions de beautés, des amulettes, des charmes, même des clés stellaire. Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans les allers, Tyffa tomba sur un drôle d'appareil rouge de forme étrange.

« D'après toi Erza,il sers à quoi se bidule? » demanda-t-elle en prenant l'objet.

« On dirait une fraise »dit la mage après quelque temps d'observation. Tyffa tourna l'objet dans ses main et remarqua que en effet, il avait la forme d'une fraise.

« Tien s'est vrai, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit comestible »dit-elle en le remettant sur l'étagère. En changent d'aller, Tyffa vit Jubia prendre une des potions en se marmonnant des _Gray-sama_et des _love rival_.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

De retour à Fairyhill les deux jeunes filles rentraire par l'une des 5 portes qui composait l'appartement d'Erza. Après avoir souper, Erza donna à Tyffa un petit paquet envelopper de papier brun. La jeune fille curieuse de savoir se qu'il y avait dans le paquet, le pris et le secoua doucement. Voyant qu'il ne fessait pas de bruit, elle entreprit de le déballer. Erza attendait de voire la réaction de Tyffa. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. La jeune fille lui sauta au cou avec un grand sourire.

« Merci Erza! »s'exclama t-elle avant de prendre l'objet du paquet qui était le collier qu'elle avait vue plus tôt dans la journée. « Mais t'était pas obliger de m'acheter quelque chose, il a du coûter chers »dit-elle avant de le mettre.

« S'est un cadeau d'amitié et le prix importe peux »dit la mage. Tyffa la serra dans ses bras à nouveau avant d'aller se préparer pour la nuit.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Le matin suivant, les deux filles se firent réveiller par un terrible vacarme. Erza pas contente, mais pas du tout de s'être fait réveiller de si bonne heure le matin, ne pris pas de temps à aller voir se qui causait se bruit. La mage ouvrit l'une des 5 portes de son appart avant de sortir dans le couloir des chambres.

« QUI EST RESPONSABLE DE SE BORDEL!IL EST 4 HEURE DU MAT! »hurla t-elle dans le couloir déterminer à faire passer un sale quart d'heure au responsable. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être percuter par un bœuf enrager. La pauvre Erza n'eut pas le temps d'invoquer une armure avant d'être faucher par l'animal qui l'envoya percuter le mur à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle tomba au sol inconsciente et à la merci de la bête rendu folle de rage.

« ERZA! »cria Tyffa.

« MEUUUUUUUU! »beugla le bœuf en chargent à nouveau, déterminer à embrocher la mage sans défense. Ne réfléchissent pas à se qu'elle faisait, Tyffa s'interposa entre Erza et l'animal.

« Je ne te laissera pas faire du mal à Erza! »dit-elle avant de ressentir une puissante énergie l'envahir. Le bovin freina sèchement lorsqu'il senti l'aura que dégageai la jeune fille devant lui. Entre temps, les autres filles du dortoir venue elles aussi vérifier la cause du vacarme, regardait figer à leur seuil de chambre la scène se déroulant devant eux. Elles aurait bien voulu aller vérifier si Erza n'était pas gravement blesser, mais le bœuf se trouvait entre eux et la mage. Quant à Tyffa, elle avait commencer à luire d'une lumière dorée et ses yeux avait pris la couleur du saphir. Elle allait décharger son énergie sur le bovin lorsque Biska arriva.

« NON! NE LUI FAIT PAS DE MAL! »dit-elle en se dirigeant péniblement vers la bête avec son pistolet magique. « Balle endormante! »cria t-elle en tirant sur le bœuf. Le bovin s'affala endormit au sol le moment ou la balle magique le toucha. Biska quant à elle s'appuya au mur en se tenant le côté droit d'une main.

« Biska!T'est blesser! »s'exclama Mirajane en remarquant le chandail tacher de sang de la mage cow-boy aux cheveux vert. « Laisse moi te soigner »dit la barman en prenant la blesser par le bras pour la supporter avant de l'amener dans sa chambre pour la soigner. Tyffa toujours luisante de lumière dorée, se tourna vers la mage aux armures.

« Erza, es-ce que tu vas bien? »demanda-t-elle à la mage qui venait de reprendre conscience.

« … »Erza la fixait avec des yeux rond sans dire un mots.

« Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regarde de cette façon? »demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

« Tyffa, tu brille et tes yeux ont changer de couleur »dit la mage aux armures en la fixant toujours d'un aire ahurie.

« QUOI! JE BRILLE?! »s'exclama t-elle en mettent ses mains devant elle pour les regarder et commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle vit la lumière qu'elle émanai. « POURQUOI ES-CE QUE JE BRILLE?! »s'écria t-elle totalement paniquer.

« Tyffa calme toi, tu n'as rien à craindre »tenta de la rassurer Erza. Elle pouvait ressentir l'énergie magique que Tyffa dégageait et plus elle paniquait et plus elle risquait de perde contrôle sur sa magie. « Concentre toi. Ferme les yeux et cherche au plus profond de toi le flux d'énergie qui y circule »instruis t-elle. Tyffa se calma et fit se que son amie demanda. « Lorsque tu l'aura trouver, suit le jusqu'à son point d'origine et écoute se que ton cœur te dira pour le refermer »continua t-elle. Après quelque minutes, la lumière émise par Tyffa disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparut et ses yeux retournèrent à leur couleur d'origine.

« Jubia n'a jamais vu une telle magie »dit la mage de l'eau. Les autres filles approuvèrent les paroles de Jubia en hochant la tête. À se moment Mira et Biska revinrent et la mage cow-boy alla vérifier que le bœuf allait bien.

« Merci de ne pas lui avoir fait de mal »dit-elle reconnaissante tout en flattant la tête de l'animal. Tyffa ne dit rien tandis qu'Erza fulminait en silence sur le manque d'attention qu'avait fait preuve Biska en laissa un bœuf enrager s'échapper dans les couloirs. « Je vais le ramener dans ma chambre avec les autres animaux. Pouvez vous m'aider? »demanda-t-elle à Evergreen et Reby. Les deux filles acceptèrent et se mirent au travail tendis que les autre filles retournaient dans leur chambre pour poursuivre leur sommeil.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

« Erza? Es-ce que j'ai vraiment fait de la magie tout à l'heure? »demanda Tyffa à la mage. Erza hocha la tête en guise de réponse. « Je n'ai jamais put le faire avant, alors pourquoi maintenant? »demanda t-elle.

« Je crois que tu a toujours eu des pouvoirs magique, mais parce que tu vivait dans un monde où la magie n'existe plus, elle est rester en sommeil et lorsque t'est arriver à Earthland elle s'est réveiller »répondit la mage.

« Alors tu veut dire que j'ai toujours été une mage »dit-elle.

« Oui, c'est ce que je crois »lui répondit Erza en enfilant son armure habituelle. Il y avait peu de chance qu'elle puise se rendormir maintenant qu'elle était réveiller.

« Sa veux dire que je vais pouvoir être un membre de la guilde »dit Tyffa toute exciter à cette idée.

« Moi sa ne me dérange pas, par contre il va falloir demander au maître et si nous somme chanceuse, il revient à la guilde aujourd'hui »lui dit la mage aux armures en voyant son amie trépigner de joie à l'idée de faire partie de Fairy tail. Avec un sourire qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui de Natsu, Tyffa alla s'habiller elle aussi.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Arriver à la guilde, elles trouvèrent Maître Makarof assit sur le comptoir du bar entrain de discuter avec Mira. Il était revenu de L'assembler des Maîtres plus tôt que prévus. Mira lui avait raconter tout se qui s'était produit durant son absence et venait de finir de lui raconter l'incident survenu avec le bœuf lorsque les deux filles s'assirent sur les tabourets. Mira qui remarqua qu'elle était arriver leur dit bon matin avant d'aller servir à boire aux autres membres déjà présent à la guilde.

« Bonjours Maître, es-ce que vous vous être bien amuser à l'assembler? »demanda Erza au petit homme haut comme trois pommes. Makarof se leva de sa position pour les rejoindre avec un grand sourire.

« Oui,oui, je me suis bien amuser,mais dit moi qui est la charmante jeune fille à tes coté? »dit-il en regardant Tyffa d'une façon qui mis la jeune fille mal à laise. Sachant le faible que le Maître avait pour les jolies filles, Erza se plaça de façon subtil entre lui et son amie,prête à intervenir s'il allait trop loin.

« Maître je vous présente Tyffa. Elle aimerait devenir membre de la guilde »la présenta Erza.

« Je vois,je peut ressentir que ton énergie magique est plutôt puissante,mais dit moi sait-tu

ce qu'est une guilde? »demanda t-il à la jeune fille. Tyffa réfléchi à tous se qu'elle avait retenu des épisodes avant de répondre.

« Je crois qu'une guilde est comme une grande famille et que tout les membres se protège les uns les autres contre les dangers et les ennemies tout en aidant ceux qui ont besoin d' 'ils puisse faire de la magie où non »lui répondit-elle honnêtement. Le Maître et tout ceux qui avait écouter sa réponse la regardait avec de grand sourire en hochant la tête pour approuver se qu'elle avait dit. Ce qui veux dire, presque toute la guilde. Même Gajeel approuva sa réponse,lui qui n'avait pas compris la vrai signification d'une guilde avant de faire partie de Fairy Tail.

« Ta réponse est juste, bienvenu à Fairy Tail petite »dit le Maître « Vas voir Mira, elle fera en sorte que tu soi un membre officiel »lui dit-il en indiquant la barman avec son bâton.

« Merci du fond du cœur »le remercia t-elle avec un grand sourire avant d'aller rejoindre la mage.

« Maître,pourquoi lui avoir poser cette question? »demanda Erza.

« Car cette enfant est différente et je voulait savoir si son cœur était bon »lui répondit Makarof. Erza ne pouvait pas lui dire que Tyffa venait d'un autre monde, se n'était pas à elle de lui dire,mais à Tyffa.


End file.
